The growing market of non-linear video editing suites and audio production studios presents unique and dynamic challenges to the task of signal routing. Multiple signal routing configurations are needed to accomplish the various tasks required of these systems with an increasing number of significantly different program formats to be accommodated, as well.
Traditionally, these systems utilize an audio mixing console to provide for a portion of the audio routing tasks, but these systems are not specifically designed for that particular purpose additionally, most system operators familiar with the techniques and requirements of audio mixing are not particularly adept in navigating its topology for purposes other than audio mixing. Accordingly, relying on traditional audio mixing consoles for signal routing and for performing monitoring functions often results in feedback loops, improper level settings, and the frequent need to re-patch various system components in order to eliminate interference and other unwanted distortion. Audio mixing consoles used in conventional audio production studios typically have provision for coupling to any-one of a number of commercially available switching devices, which obviates the need for manual re-patching. However, switching device control panels are often as cumbersome and non-intuitive, as the mixing consoles, for the system operator to master.
For example, in order to route signals from a source device, such as an audio tape player, to a destination device, such as an audio tape recorder, separate switches are required for each of the signals generated by the tape player. Existing routing or switching systems require the operator to coordinate the switching of the intelligence (audio) and control signals independently of the mixing function. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved audio router/mixer system controller that provides a simplified means of creating an integrated system for meeting audio routing, mixing, interfacing, level control, processing, format conversion, monitoring and metering requirements along with the video and data signal routing needs for video editing systems and audio production studios. Such a control platform should be able to intuitively couple source and destination devices together in a variety of modes, an intelligent fashion, where pressing one or two buttons is all that is required to configure the signal routing of the entire system for the various editing tasks. Such a system should provide the operator with default monitoring and metering selections and include an easy to interpret visual verification means, without causing improper routing configurations or destructive feedback loops.